Recently, a variety of users including students, housewives, employed persons, and the like use the World Wide Web (Web) to express things felt in their daily lives, their ways of thinking about matters, and the like or to exchange information among the users. For the large number of users using the Web, surveys of a market trend and the like may be conducted by using the Web to develop a product.
There are provided a technology for extracting reputation information posted by the users from text documents and the like of Web pages, a technology for predicting profile information as precisely as possible by using relationships among the users, which are acquired from an SNS (Social Networking Service) site server, and the like.